Military Ball Mishap
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Hikaru is helping Kaoru get ready the Military Ball. The younger twin doesn't tell his brother his date is a boy. When Hikaru finds out, he hatches a plan to "protect" his baby brother.
1. chapter 1

"I'm not even sure I want to go anymore, Hikaru." Kaoru whined. Currently, the youngest of the twins was sitting in front of a vanity mirror while his brother helped him prepare his hair.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kao. You already paid to go. There's no backing out now." Hikaru said, running his styling gel covered fingers through his twin's hair.

"I wish I didn't have to even go with Gavin tonight." The younger brother complained as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Kaoru, look up! How am I supposed to do your hair if you won't stay still?!" The elder twin snapped.

Kaoru propped his head up boredly. "I think I'm gonna take a nap after this." He mumbled. He yawned as he glanced at his phone.

Hikaru sighed with of his eyes. "Fine. Don't mess up your hair." he said, stepping back to let his brother out of the chair.

Kaoru stood, stretching his arms above his head and walking towards the couch and sitting at first before laying down and closing his eyes.

Hikaru watched his brother for a moment before he got an idea. A smirk crossed the oldest Hitachiin's lips as he glanced back at the mirror in front of him.

'Prepare yourself Gavin. You're going to regret ever dating my brother'

The older twin grinned deviously as he glanced over at his sleeping brother then back at the materials splayed out on the vanity.

He pulled out the chair that Kaoru had been sitting in and sat down. He recalled how he had done his aforementioned twin's hair and began working his fingers through his own.

Once he was finished, he went to his and his brother's shared wardrobe and pulled out a suit that was nearly identical to the one Kaoru currently wore. He began to put it on, smirking all the while.

After what seemed like an hour later, Hikaru was finally finished. He examined his work in the mirror, admiring how much he really looked like his dear brother. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. His head snapped towards the sound.

He quickly practiced mimicking his brother's voice. "Coming!" Hikaru said. After finding his impression of Kaoru satisfactory, he strode over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Kaoru." The sheepish voice of Gavin Blue said.

"Oh, hey, Gavin." ''Kaoru'' said with a slight smile.

"Ready to go?" The strawberry blonde teen asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just go say bye to my brother." The ginger said. "Bye Hikaru!" he called before closing the door.

Gavin let out a small laugh. "Let's go. Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand like Tamaki might for one of his guests.

Hikaru pulled a fake blush and took his hand with a convincing fake smile.

The slightly younger teen began to lead his ginger ''boyfriend'' to his car. "Ladies first." he joked as he opened the door and bowed dramatically.

Hikaru laughed slightly as he climbed into the car. This car, however, was not what he was used to. It was an old Toyota with leather interior. 'So, Gavin's a commoner.' he thought to himself.

Gavin climbed in the back with Hikaru and a man, who was unseen by the older boy, drove the two teens away.

"You look amazing, Kaoru." The blonde murmured as he put his arm around the twin's shoulders.

"U-um, thanks. You too." Hikaru stuttered, fake blushing as he pictured how his brother would act.

"The ball is going to be amazing." Gavin said, smiling as he rested his head on the ginger's shoulder.

The older ginger only hummed in agreement. "O-only because you'll be there." he said, remembering seeing Kaoru type that response earlier.

"Aww, Kaoru. You're adorable." Gavin said, blushing and laying a kiss on his ''boyfriend's'' cheek.

Hikaru suppressed a shudder, pulling a fake smile and blush.

The car came to a stop and Gavin got out first. He turned to give Hikaru a hand out.

Once again, Hikaru pulled a fake blush before saying "Thank you" in his cutest Kaoru voice. Internally, the older twin rolled his eyes at his behavior. 'What does Kaoru see in this guy anyways?' he thought.

The strawberry blonde held the door open and allowed ''Kaoru'' to walk through.

''Kaoru'' pulled a fake blush, thanking him as he walked into a fancy looking lobby. They were currently at a hotel that was hosting the military ball.

Chandeliers hung from the snowy ceiling and caused the gold and white walls to shimmer slightly. Commoner girls dressed in various colored dresses dotted the room along with sharply dressed commoner boys.

Hikaru could tell that most of the dresses and shoes and even a few of the tuxes were knock offs of designer outfits. His gaze flitted from one commoner to the next until he spotted one person he hadn't expected to see there. Haruhi.

The aforementioned brunette spotted the ginger immediately. She smiled and walked over. "Hey, Hikaru. Wasn't expecting to see you here." she said.

"What? I'm Kaoru. I thought you could tell us apart, Haruhi." The fake ''Kaoru'' said with a slight pout.

Haruhi gave the older twin a suspicious look before looking at Gavin. "This your date?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep. This is my boyfriend, Gavin. Gavin, this is Haruhi." Hikaru said, mentally cursing the brunette for nearly blowing his cover.

"Nice to meet you, Gavin." Haruhi said, extending her hand to Gavin with a smile.

"You too, Haruhi." Gavin said with a smile as he shook the girl's hand.

"So, Kaoru, how long have you two been dating?" Haruhi asked, emphasizing the name of the younger twin.

''Shit'' Hikaru thought. He dug through his memory bank to see what he could find. Suddenly, he remembered something.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Hikaru?" Kaoru called, peeking his head around the corner of the bathroom door frame._

 _"Yeah?" The older twin asked from his position on the bed. He was playing with his phone with his legs crossed._

 _"What do you think I should wear on my date tonight?" The younger brother asked._

 _"Date? I didn't know we were going out tonight." Hikaru replied, not once looking up from his phone._

 _Kaoru laughed with a heavy blush. "N-no, not us." he said._

" _Oh?" The eldest ginger asked in a teasing tone as he sent a smirk towards his brother._

 _"Then, who's the lucky lady_?"

 _The younger blushed darker, if possible, before smiling sheepishly "O-oh, it's n-not a girl." he said quietly._

 _Hikaru's jaw fell open. "You mean you're...gay?" he asked._

 _Kaoru nodded slightly, blushing profusely. "Are you mad?" he asked._

 _The oldest Hitachiin grinned. "No, of course I'm not! That's great, Kao!" he cheered._

 _"R-really? You mean it, Hikaru?" The younger asked, smiling brightly._

 _"Of course I mean it, Kaoru. Who's the lucky bastard?" The aforementioned elder brother asked, grinning._

 _"His name's Gavin. Gavin Beau Blue." The latter replied._

 _"That's great! Can't wait to meet him!" Hikaru said, grinning._

 **~End of Flashback~**

That was about a month ago. "A month ago." Hikaru replied with a smile.

"Oh wow. Congratulations." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks." The older twin said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Meanwhile with Kaoru~**

"Bye Hikaru" was the last thing Kaoru heard before hearing the door close. That was two hours ago. Currently, the youngest of the Hitachiin duo lay on the couch with his eyes slowly opening.

"Hikaru? What time is it?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

No response.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called again.

Again, no answer.

 _'Huh, that's weird.'_ The younger twin thought to himself, looking around the room. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen so it would display the time. _9:58_. "He didn't…" Kaoru muttered, panicked and angry now. He frantically searched the manor for his twin.

He found no trace of Hikaru. "He did!" The younger shouted angrily. He growled under his breath as he gritted his teeth. "That bastard! He really went as me to trick Gavin!" he hissed. The younger twin began furiously typing a text to his older counterpart.

 **~Back To Hikaru And Gavin~**

 _Ping_

The older brother's phone chimed to alert him of a text. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he slow danced with Gavin. _'Oh shit!'_ Hikaru thought. "Excuse me, um, Gavin. I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." he promised as he rushed off without a second thought, leaving the poor blonde there in awe. The ginger quickly ran towards the bathroom and locked himself in the nearest stall.

Hikaru turned on his phone.

" ** _1 New Message From: Kaoru_** " flashed across the screen.

The older twin opened the message to find:

 _"You're busted, dumbass. Your ass is mine when you get home._

 _~Kaoru_ " written on it.

"Fuck…" The older ginger huffed. "He's going to kill me…"

The door opened to signal someone else entering the bathroom. The person came to a stop in front of Hikaru's stall. "Kaoru? You in there? Are you okay?" a boy asked. It was Gavin.

"Er, yeah. I just didn't feel well." The older twin said, instantly regretting the use of such a cliche excuse.

"Oh? Do you want me to take you home?" Gavin asked, sounding truly concerned.

"U-um, no. No, I'm fine now." Hikaru said, opening the door to the stall.

"Are you sure?" The strawberry blonde boy asked, looking somewhat worried.

"Y-yeah. Must've been something I ate." The older teen responded with a slight smile.

The mint eyed blonde gave the ginger a confused look. "Oh, okay... You know, we have another hour before the ball's over. Wanna go dance?" he asked with a timid smile.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." Hikaru responded with a smile and took Gavin's hand as they headed to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Time: 11:30 P.M_

"That was so much fun, Gavin. I had a great time." The voice of Hikaru could be heard outside the front door of the Hitachiin Manor.

"Me too, Kaoru. I hope Hikaru's not too mad about us being late." Gavin responded with a nervous laugh.

Hikaru faked a chuckle. "Yeah, hopefully he won't be." he said. "Good night, Gavin." he said as he turned to go inside.

Gavin gave his ''boyfriend'' a hug before whispering "Good Night, Kaoru." in the ginger's ear and pulling away with a blush.

The older twin feigned a blush and a girly giggle. "Night." he said, going inside without another word.

Unfortunately, upon entering the manor, he was faced with his furious younger brother.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, _Hikaru_." Kaoru hissed, putting extra emphasis on his brother's name.

"Kaoru, I can explain." The eldest of the pair began, putting his hands up in defence.

"I'm sure you can, brother. Why would you do this to me, Hikaru? Me, your twin brother!" The younger twin yelled.

"Kao, I'm sorry. I did it to protect you." Hikaru said, walking closer to his baby brother.

"Protect me? This isn't the Host Club, Hikaru. This is real life. The carriage's spell doesn't exist here. Besides, why would you need to protect me from my boyfriend? He's harmless!" Kaoru shouted, eyes watering.

Hikaru seized his twin's shoulders, making their eyes meet. "Kaoru, don't you understand?! I don't want you with anyone but me. You're mine and you and I both know I'm no good at sharing." he said slowly in a dangerous tone.

"H-Hikaru, what are you saying?" Kaoru asked with a rosy blush tinting his cheeks.

"Dammit, how many times do I need to say it, Kaoru?! Do I need to spell it out for you?! I LOVE you. Seeing you with Gavin kills me. I want you all to myself. You're mine and mine alone dammit!" Hikaru shouted, face scarlet with blush.

The younger twin stood there in a daze. His brother...loved him? "Hikaru…" he murmured

Hikaru sighed. "I should've known you only love that Gavin prick." he said, turning to walk off and sulk.

Suddenly, the older twin felt a weight on his waist. He looked down to see his brother wrapped around his waist. "I love you too, Hikaru."


End file.
